The Legend of Buttercup: Tossed Between Worlds
by ZeldatheWarriorPrincess
Summary: Link and Zelda are tossed in between worlds as the two greatest evils rise from the Dark World. Link meets the Powerpuff Girls in Townsville, one of which he fell in love with as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I do not own the characters involved in the story. The girls are eighteen at the start of the story, and have normal human features. They would not be related to each other in this story since they look a bit different from each other. Any reviews/comments appreciated, especially flames. **

Buttercup's P.O.V

It was three years ever since the defeat of Him, the crossdressing devil. In that final battle, my friends and I teamed up with the RRB to defeat Him and seal Him in the Dark World. I have become much less tomboyish, and have become more of a girly girl. My hair has grown to my waistline, and my breasts are a c-cup. Ever since last month, I've been having nightmares about Him escaping from the Dark World into our world, and possibly destroy the Multiverse altogether. Although I told my friends about the dreams, they wouldn't believe me. The clouds are getting darker every day- that could be a symbol of Him breaking free from his seal. I find myself staring out the window, wondering if he could escape any minute. The rest of the class seems a bit too calm, but I'm the only one in here that is worrying about what is going on. Blossom's cell phone hotline rang, and I jumped, suddenly startled by the noise. "What is it, Ms. Bellum?" She asked. Our late mayor died of old age three years ago. "Girls, we have to go! There is some strange shadow in the area near the abandoned house, and the people are too terrified to even approach it," She said as we rushed out of the school. The whole time, I am just worrying about Him being already free from his seal. The Rowdyruffs are there, too, wondering if it was Him. We land on the ground, and I froze as I notice the shadow. "Hee hee hee, you mortal cowards! I am finally free," The voice crooned. My body shaked at the sound of the voice. "Are you- Him?" I asked. "Yes," The voice replied as the figure becomes more visible. I screamed in terror, and I am mentally reduced to a state of helplessness.

**Meanwhile, in the land of Hyrule, Link was taking an afternoon nap when he suddenly has a nightmare...**

Link's P.O.V

_Darkness covered the land in the field as a figure looms over Zelda and me, and two other girls and three other boys. A raven-haired girl is hovering over the scene, looking helplessly at us as Zelda and I battle this figure. The two girls try to free the raven-haired girl as the boys find the weak spots. _

I suddenly woke up when Zelda rocked my body like crazy. "Link, open your eyes!" She said in an urgent tone of voice. "What?" I asked. "There seems to be a problem. Even though we sealed Ganondorf into the Darkness, I sense that he is going to rise from the depths and team up with some other evil from another world. A young girl from that world needs someone to guard her- maybe you should warn them of what is about to happen. I'll get my bow and my quiver as we prepare to go to that world," She replied as I got up. I took the Master Sword off the table, and decided to start my ascent into the world where the girl might be. I gasped as I turned- standing there, is a man named Ganondorf. Zelda immediately got into a defensive position as she told him to stay back. "What the fuck are you doing here? I'm going to another world, and I would never show you where that world is! Even though I have explored many worlds in my life, I would never show you where," I said assertively. "Whatever you say- I would secretly follow you if you ever made an ascent into that train that goes from this planet to Earth, where the 'girl' is. Either show me, or die, Link. I really need to conquer the Multiverse," Ganondorf retorted. Ok, is he putting my life at stake? He raises his hand as to attack me with his evil magic. Zelda got in the way to protect me, and then shot an arrow at his hand. He screamed in pain as his hand started to bleed. Zelda and I then got into the space train to go to the world where the girl is being endangered. When this train stopped in the middle of the city, we immediately got out and searched for the abandoned house. I suddenly notice a scene of the girls and their counterparts dealing with this evil.

"Where did you come from?" The raven haired girl asked, "And you look somehow familiar- I saw you in one of my dreams!" "Ok. My name's Link, and this is Zelda, the warrior princess," I replied. "Your name sounds familiar, too. My name is Buttercup," She replied. Buttercup. That name sounds beautiful- and somehow familiar- I heard her name being said in my afternoon dream where the girls are trying to release her from the crystal prison. "We somehow need your help, guys. I sense that this evil is going to team up with some other evil to destroy the Multiverse," Buttercup concluded with a bit of fear showing in her eyes. "Don't worry, we can handle the problem. All of us heroes and heroines need to team up to keep that from happening," Zelda replied to her as the crossdressing devil placed his eyes on us. "Looks like your heroes came here," He said. "Don't attempt to kidnap Buttercup," The female redhead said as the crossdressing devil approaches Buttercup. Buttercup backed up a bit, and I got in between to guard her. "Link, his name is Him, so you should know," The blonde said. "Him, don't-" He interrupted by pushing me out of the way. Buttercup is in a crystal prison now, and she is pounding the prison seeming to hope that she'll get free. Zelda broke open the crystal prison to save Buttercup- and the next thing I know, she turned into Sheik, and lead Buttercup into the area where the space train dropped us off. The redhead helped me up, and I thanked her. "What is your name?" I asked. "My name is Blossom. The blonde one next to me is Bubbles. Our counterparts are Brick, the redheaded one, Boomer, the dumb blonde one, and Butch, the dark-haired one. You and Zelda are the chosen ones to save the Multiverse, right?" The redhead replied. "Right," I responded.

Zelda's P.O.V

I led Buttercup into the sanctuary which is below Hyrule Castle, and she thanked me for saving her. I turned back into my form as I search for Impa, who might be upstairs or wherever. I noticed Impa, and I approached her. "You need to guard this girl that I just saved," I said. "Ok, your highness. I'll go into the sanctuary to guard her," She replied as she enters the sanctuary. I turned when I heard the castle doors open for no reason. It is Zant, who just entered the castle's throne room. "This question is for all the people in the Multiverse. You are the ruler of this land, right? So, you should make a choice. Surrender, or die? Life, or death?!" He demanded. "I surrender," I replied assertively, "I would always guard my people from the likes of you!" Zant disappeared, and then the kingdom succumbed to twilight. If I am to keep the whereabouts of Buttercup a secret, then I would have to do some measures to protect her from being found by either Him or Ganondorf. I turned into Sheik for the second time, and rushed to the Temple of Time. The Six Maidens disappeared! Did Ganondorf just kidnap them? I walked out of the Temple of Time, and rushed to the space train station to go back to Townsville.

Blossom's P.O.V

Him disappeared, and we are left there standing. A few zombies suddenly appeared, along with some shadow golems that just fell out of the portal. I notice a person with a weird helmet and golden boots, and dark robes. "Who are you?" I asked. "Zant," He replied. "What are you doing here?" Link asked. "I am just going to turn this world to twilight on the orders of my god," Zant responded. "Your god is Ganondorf, and he tricked you! You even turned Midna into an imp," Link retorted. Sheik appeared, and quickly got into a defensive position for the second time. "Hey, do not try to endanger this world and turn it to twilight," She said, "Link, the Six Maidens are taken. Ganondorf has kidnapped them and placed them in his castle. We all have to go get the Maidens." Bubbles, Boomer, Brick, and I teamed up to defeat all the zombies and shadow golems. Sheik and Link attacked Zant, along with a weird-looking imp that has orange hair. Link is in wolf form because of that.

**Hope you like the first chapter. Don't forget to review if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda's P.O.V

After a while of battling Zant, he is defeated. Link and I return back to check on the blondes and the redheads and Butch. Blossom and Bubbles walked to us. "Hey, what's next?" Blossom asked. "We have to go to Hyrule- the land is in even greater danger. The twilight has expanded, and the Six Maidens are kidnapped by Ganondorf. I also have to make sure that Buttercup is okay," I replied as I lead the group to the space train station. We are now in Hyrule, and the land is no longer in twilight because of Zant's defeat. I notice in the distance a gigantic yellow crystal prison surrounding the castle. Link saw what I notice, and quickly rushed straight to Castle Town. We followed him the whole time. Still in my Sheik form, I devised a plan to get into the castle without the help of Link. Midna appeared, and broke the crystal prison with her powers. Link and the rest of the group entered the castle tower, and I went straight for the throne room. I notice Ganondorf sitting upon the throne, and I got really angry. _Why did he take the throne?! _I turned back into the princess form, and decided to have a talk with him. "Where is Buttercup? And where are the Six Maidens? Well, Link is coming up here with his friends, and once we are together, we will be unstoppable. Ganondorf, you will lose, just like always! First, you influenced Zant- Second, you troubled my kingdom- Third, you kidnapped the Maidens- Fourth, you apparently did something to Buttercup! What have you done to trouble us all?!" I asked angrily. "Geh heh heh, Princess Zelda. You think you can stop me, along with Link and some other people that are with him. And no, I did nothing to Buttercup. Him has taken all her powers, and murdered her," He replied with an evil scowl. "Ok, so the fifth thing is the murder of Buttercup! You're dead meat," I retorted, "Link and I would save the land and save the maidens. We will also save Buttercup! Now, my comrades are standing beside me, from left to right, ready to challenge you to battle!" "Wha- Hahahaha! You sure are a challenge," Ganondorf remarked as he teamed up with Him and entered the field through teleportation.

Link's P.O.V

Zelda led us to the field, and we notice the Six Maidens and Buttercup hovering over the scene in their crystal prisons. Ganondorf and Him merged into one, which is Him-Ganon. The huge golem is holding a pair of blades, and the two other arms have claws. Zelda readied her aim, and I started to fight against this golem. Bubbles and Blossom are breaking the crystal prison in which Buttercup is in. Buttercup is released, but is half alive, half dead as she regains her powers somehow. Blossom led her to safety, and fire circled around me and Zelda. Buttercup is right outside the fiery circle, and is still a bit weak. Blossom is holding her as if to not let her fall to the ground. Bubbles and Boomer are searching for the weak spots, and Brick is repeatedly attacking the tail. Zelda shot at the forehead, and Him-Ganon froze as a result. Bubbles and Boomer amputated the claws with full stregnth, and suddenly the golem splitted into two. Him is back to his normal size, and Ganon is still in beast form. Blossom, Brick, Butch, Boomer, and Bubbles banished Him to the Darkness with full use of their powers. For some reason, Blossom gave some of her powers to her sister to make her fully alive. Buttercup stood up as a result, and can now speak. Zelda approached me a second later. "We have to do the final attack on Ganon! I'll fire the final arrow at his forehead, and you'll finish him off with your sword!" She said as she readied her aim. She shot at the forehead as I leaped high into the air and finished off Ganon. The Six Maidens got released, and started using their powers to banish Ganon to the Darkness. Zelda helped out with her magic, and Ganon disappeared. We are finally done with the battle, and Buttercup rushed to me, as if to embrace. "Thanks for saving me," She said. Midna is now in her true form, and I ran to her. "I will go to the Twilight Realm, but thanks, Link. You guys really lifted the curse that caused me to be an imp," Midna said as she teleported us all to the Mirror Chamber. "I guess it is the last time we see each other, Link and Zelda. Bye, guys... Thank you, Link... If all in Hyrule are like you, Zelda, you'd do just fine..." She said as she entered the portal, and broke the mirror.

**Now, they are back in Castle Town. Buttercup didn't want to say goodbye to Zelda...**

Buttercup's P.O.V

"Zelda, if we part ways, I may never see you again. I may move out of Townsville to live in Hollywood. The space train wouldn't be there," I said. "Don't worry- we will always be friends. You can come here any time you like," She replied. Link and I looked at each other. "Would I still see you if you remain here? If not, will you be my lover?" I asked. "I don't know. Zelda hasn't decided for me yet," Link replied. Zelda nodded approvingly. "You can go live with her," She said, "Bye, Link. We have been close friends for a long time. I hope we meet again." "Zelda, I will say good-bye, even though I don't really want to leave..." I said. Impa waved goodbye to me, and I told her goodbye. Link and Zelda hugged tightly as Link cried a bit. "I'll miss you too," Link said. Link, Butch, Blossom, Bubbles, Boomer, Brick, and I left for the space train, and I waved my last goodbye to Zelda. She waved back as I turn my attention back to my Townsville friends. Link and I were holding hands as we enter the space train to go to Townsville. Link and I look at each other for the second time, and our faces were just mere inches apart. The train stopped, interrupting this moment. We got out of the train, and Townsville has become peaceful again- the skys are clear, and people seem not to show any fear. "Let's celebrate," I said as Bubbles and Blossom listened. "I know! We should hold a party in the park tonight and party until midnight!" Bubbles said happily. "Great idea!" Link, Boomer, Brick, Blossom, Butch, and I said in unusion. "We can invite anybody that we know," I replied.

**This chapter has a lot of emotion put into this at some points. Next, celebration and first kiss!**


	3. Chapter 3

Link's P.O.V

Buttercup is really pretty in her party get-up. Her dress reaches her knees, and it is flowy. Her high heels seem to complete the outfit, and her hair is curled. I took her hands as we dance to the upbeat music. Boomer and Bubbles are dancing together, and the same goes for Blossom and Brick. Butch is dancing with a girl with light brown hair and purple eyes. The girl seems to be a bit younger than Butch, but not too young. I pecked Buttercup's lips as the music slowed. Buttercup seems to be getting a bit more romantic with me, and I am falling in love with her without knowing it. There is beauty in her eyes as she blushes a bit. She then places her hands on my shoulders, and I place my hands on her waist. We are physically close to each other, and our faces are mere inches apart. Buttercup's rosy, full lips pressed against mine, and my heart fluttered. I pressed my lips against hers, and our tongues battled for dominance as her tongue enters my mouth. Buttercup then places her hands on my arms as we move from this kiss to a makeout. I slowly broke from the kiss as I start to kiss her neck. I went back up to Buttercup's lips, and they felt a bit more plump, maybe because of the french kiss or something. After a minute, we broke from the kiss. "I can't get enough of you," I said. "I love you," Buttercup replied. It seems to be almost midnight, and the party is ending. Buttercup and I walked to her car, and I got inside. She started the car, and then she approached a house a minute later. "This is my home," She said as she led me to the door, "My parents are sleeping. I know you don't have a home yet, but maybe you can sleep in the extra bedroom upstairs." She then took me into the dark entrance of the house, and quietly led me up the stairs. This house is just ten minutes away from the park. Buttercup pointed to a room that seems to be a bit unused and untouched, but plain. "This is going to be where you sleep," She said as I enter the room.

**Short chapter, I know. Buttercup's parents would be surprised to find Link in the extra bedroom!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: They are now seventeen, and it is nearing summer vacation. **

Buttercup's P.O.V

"Buttercup, we'll be visiting Zelda for two weeks. Is that ok?" Link said as he walked down the stairs. My parents found out that I have been dating Link for a year, and that he lives here, and they're ok with that since he doesn't have his own home. "Yes," I replied, "I would love to explore Hyrule- the land seems beautiful." "So you're going with Link for two weeks to visit a friend?" Mom asked. "Yes," I said while nodding a bit. She has a job as a waitress, while my dad works at the sports stadium as a football coach. My dad is muscular, and he semi-retired as a former wrestler and former football player. He is nearing his fourties, and my mother is only thirty-six. I am the oldest child in my family- My sister, Miranda, is fifteen, and my brother Ashton is only eleven. Miranda is kind of a girly girl, but has a gamer side to herself. She isn't interested in dating yet, although she came out as bisexual two years ago. Ashton is really fun to be around, and he has a lot of friends in middle school. He is kind of short for his age- 4'7 in height. Miranda is of average height- 5'2, that is. Miranda's afterschool sport is cross-country, and sometimes she plays tennis. She has a fit body. Ashton is of average weight. My mother isn't "helpless" at all- she is able to defend herself against harrassment, even though she rarely gets harrassed. Ashton and Miranda walked downstairs for breakfast, and Ashton seems a bit tired for some reason. His face is flushed, and he is crying a bit. "What's the matter, Ashton?" Mom asked as she approaches him. "I don't feel good, mom. I feel sick," He replied. "Ok, I will let you stay home today- I'll call my boss to tell her that I need to stay home to take care of you," Mom responded as she approaches the phone. Miranda sat next to me. "Good morning, sis," She said. "Good morning, Miranda," I replied. "How was practice last night?" I asked. "Tiring. Where were you last night?" She responded. "I was shopping with my friends," I said. "Did Ashton tell you that he is not feeling good, or did he just came downstairs?" I asked. "He told me the moment he woke up," Miranda replied, "I sleep in the same room with my brother, remember?" "I remember," I responded.

"I saw a beautiful girl yesterday before seventh period- she is nice and friendly. But, I'm not sure if she is single or not. She has golden hair and chocolate brown eyes, and her skin is a golden tan. She is a foot taller than me, but I don't mind. We talked though, and she revealed that her name is Yolanda. I also got her phone number, and we would see each other again at camp. We go to the same camp, too. I don't know if I have enough courage to come out to her or not," Miranda said. "Hmm, Yolanda, the girl that is in your seventh class in high school. But, you're still fifteen- a bit too young to date. I'm not being overprotective, but I don't want you to take risks involving sex. You can get to know her, but it's possible that she may be straight. She may view you as just a friend," I replied. Ever since Miranda turned three, I had taken the role as the bigger sister. "So it may be wise to wait until either sixteen or seventeen to start dating," I concluded with a hint of wisdom in my vocal tone. "Wise?! Wouldn't Zelda be wise instead?" Link asked. "I'm also wise," I replied with a slight chuckle. Miranda started laughing, and my parents smiled at the joke. "I just realized something, Buttercup. Lately, you haven't been hollering every single midnight lately as a result of a bad dream. Is that villain defeated?" Miranda asked. "Yes," I replied.

**Ok, we have a little description of Buttercup's family. Next, exploring Hyrule. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I didn't know much about what Hyrule looks like, so I would delete the scene in where the story's pairing was on vacation. They are twenty, and they got married. Buttercup is pregnant with her first child, so this is the epilogue. I don't have much inspiration for the story.**

Epilogue

Buttercup is sitting in the living room, talking with her husband Link and their long time friend Zelda. She revealed that her first child will be a girl. Zelda is thrilled for her friend that is expecting.

**As said above, I played a little bit of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Maybe getting the game again for Christmas would increase my knowledge of the game. **


End file.
